Princess Sakura
'Princess Sakura '''is the main female protagonist of the manga/anime series ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Clow and the lifelong best friend of the archaeologist Syaoran. After her memories are scattered across dimensions in the form of feathers, Syaoran is forced to seek out the help of Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch in order to save her life. She is an alternate reality version of Sakura Kinomoto, the main protagonist of Cardcaptor Sakura. She is voiced by Yui Makino in the Japanese version of the anime and Monica Rial in the English version. Appearance Her facial features consist of big snake-green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that hang down to her shoulders; it also rather seems unkempt and stroked; all of these give contrast to her pinkish-tanned skin complexion. Sakura is slim-built and averagely has a normal build for someone of her own age. Personality As a child, Sakura's personality was almost identical to that of her Cardcaptor self- very kind, friendly, cheerful and optimistic. She instantly got along really well with Syaoran and helped him through the hard times he was having after the death of his family, as well as giving him the nickname 'Show'. She would often comfort him whenever he felt down, saying that the reason she and his adopted father, Fujitaka, worried about him is because they care for him so much. This unfailingly gentle personality did not change even as she got older. She also disliked Syaoran calling her 'Your Highness' and frequently insisted that he just called her 'Sakura', to no avail. Even after losing her memory, Sakura remains largely the same, if notably more reserved and quiet. Even when she was just a shell without any recollection of who she was, merely meeting her was enough to make a gang leader give up his violent ways and hand over his territory to the opposing side. Fai describes this as this kindness as her 'essence'. Sakura is also a very selfless girl, being more than willing to give up her personal wants to help other people; this is shown when she willingly uses the wish of a god to revive all the people who had been killed trying to reach the god and obtain its wish, when she had previously planned to use the wish to gather all the feathers of her memory. However, Sakura is sometimes too selfless for her own good, as this wish proved to be in vain since it only revived the dead until the next full moon. It has been noted many times (particularly by Syaoran) that "her smile is warm and I could be happy forever about it."; ever since the princess was at a young age everyone told her to smile with a smile that "is a rival to the sun". As she grows up, Sakura carries this on. She is a person with a bright and sunny character; always upbeat, but at times she can be clumsy and perhaps a bit of paranoia gets in her way when emotions get the best of her. While Sakura is usually very cheerful and optimistic, when the situation overwhelms her she has a tendency to be melancholic and to suddenly turn sober. As Sakura regains her memories, she keeps feeling that something is missing from them, but everytime she's about to remember Syaoran, the memory is taken away, as that is the price Syaoran paid Yuuko in exchange for rescuing her. All throughout the course of the story, Sakura shows a great deal of concern and strong attachment to her companions, particularly to Syaoran. This shows just how caring and friendly she is, as she does everything in her capabilities to ensure their safety; but when she realizes that she is incapable of it, her bonds are replaced by her anxiousness. Due to her inability to fight, she often wishes she could do a bit more to help, as she hates feeling useless. Sakura has also shown a strong interest in music, and having shown skill playing both the violin and the piano. It is unknown whether she had this interest before she lost her memories, but given her overall lack of change in personality, this is most likely the case. Gallery Princess Sakura 2.jpg Sakura y Mokona (Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE).jpg Princess Sakura 3.jpg Sakura in Tokyo.jpg Syaoran and Sakura.jpg Syaoran and Sakura 2.jpg Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo.jpg Sakura with her brother.jpg 34.jpg 6bb6b66f5ffb6834c4d44b2d57d7617f--tsubasa-chronicles-revolution.jpg Clone_Sakura.jpg Sakura kinomoto handing over the star staff.jpg 3f1ac0bfc68a6a500506bb3e275c3655--syaoran-cardcaptor-sakura.jpg Tsubasa03.jpg Princess Sakura x Syaoran's red string of fate love.png Sakura Li Anime.png tumblr_p5sp95XIO21tr6wqbo4_1280.png Princess Sakura OVA.png Touya and Sakura.jpg SakuraR.png Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Monarchs Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Protectors Category:Twin/Clone Category:The Messiah Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Sympathetic Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Nemesis Category:Parents Category:Elementals